mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
P.E.P.E
NOTE: Please stop trying to edit this page P.E.P.E aka Point-Emerging-Probably-Entering is an artificial frog who is considered the strongest being to ever exist. Bio P.E.P.E is god. P.E.P.E cannot be killed. He exists on the highest level of existence. He can go anywhere and see everything. He knows all. He is unpredictable. No one can stop him. Not even God. He currently resides in "The Shrine of Kek" in Kekistan. Powers P.E.P.E has every power and ability ever. He also possesses a power only exclusive to him (and Pepe The Frog) called "meme magic". Not much is known about "meme magic" other than the fact that it's said to be extremely powerful. People who P.E.P.E can erase from existence * Every real person * Every fake person * The entire universe * The entire multiverse * Everything and everyone else People who can erase P.E.P.E from existence * P.E.P.E (if so desired) Relationships Pepe The Frog Pepe The Frog has a strong relationship with P.E.P.E (plantonically) Donald Trump Donald Trump also has a strong relationship with P.E.P.E 4Chan P.E.P.E's best friend. Methods of destruction * Summon an infinite amount of clones until they have taken up everything. * Make everyone under control with the power of his wand. * Make everyone him. * Kills off everyone. * Erases everything and everyone from existence. * Ribbit. Trivia * P.E.P.E, surprisingly, didn't originate from the Tippy universe, but rather from a mysterious realm that only a being such as himself could exist in. Entering this mysterious realm is technically impossible, but it's like that for a good reason. This realm, as suggested by P.E.P.E, can alter a person's powers, ability to think properly, emotions, strength, sexual orientation, gender and even age at random, which can be very dangerous since once you leave the realm, any alterations that have occurred in or outside of your body are permanent and cannot be undone. Shadilay I'taliano 1 Assoluto cosmico, regolare realtà Respiro di un immagine, sintonia di civiltà Confusa progenia di cellule ribelli Volo verso l'universo, l'attraverserò Se sei stella, fatti vedere, io mi fermerò Oooh, oooh Ritornello Shadilay, shadilay, la mia libertà Shadilay, shadilay, oh no... Shadilay, shadilay, oh sogno o realtà Shadilay, shadilay, oh no... Vola nella mia vita, no non è finita Io mi fermerò Sciogli le mie vele, nel cielo e in fondo al mare Io ti crederò... Shadilay, shadilay la mia libertà Shadilay, shadilay, oh no... Shadilay, shadilay, oh sogno o realtà Shadilay, shadilay, oh no... Vola nella mia vita, no non è finita Io mi fermerò Sciogli le mie vele, nel cielo e in fondo al mare Io ti crederò... 2 Armonia metallica, concreta realtà Videoclip elettronico, elogio di civiltà Confusa progenia di cellule ribelli Volo verso l'universo, l'attraverserò Se sei stella fatti vedere, io mi fermerò Oooh, oooh Ritornello Shadilay, shadilay, la mia libertà Shadilay, shadilay, oh no... Shadilay, shadilay, oh sogno o realtà Shadilay, shadilay, oh nooo... Shadilay, shadilay, la mia libertà Shadilay, shadilay, oh no... Shadilay, shadilay, oh sogno o realtà Shadilay, shadilay, oh no... Vola nella mia vita, no non è finita Io mi fermerò Sciogli le mie vele, nel cielo e in fondo al mare Io ti crederò... English 1 Absolutely cosmic, regulate reality Breathe like an imagination, symphony of civilization Confused progeny of rebellious cells I fly toward the universe, I traverse it If you are a star, show yourself, I will stop Oooh, oooh Chorus Shadilay, shadilay, my freedom Shadilay, shadilay, oh no… Shadilay, shadilay, oh dream or reality Shadilay, shadilay, oh no… Flying in my life, it’s not finished I will stop Loosen my sails, in the sky and in the deep of the sea I will believe you… Shadilay, shadilay, my freedom Shadilay, shadilay, oh no… Shadilay, shadilay, oh dream or reality Shadilay, shadilay, oh no… Flying in my life, it’s not finished I will stop Loosen my sails, in the sky and in the deep of the sea I will believe you… 2 Strong harmony, real reality Electronic video-clip, eulogy of civilization Confused progeny of rebellious cells I fly toward the universe, I traverse it If you are a star show yourself, I will stop Oooh, oooh Chorus Shadilay, shadilay, my freedom Shadilay, shadilay, oh no… Shadilay, shadilay, oh dream or reality Shadilay, shadilay, oh no… Shadilay, shadilay, my freedom Shadilay, shadilay, oh no… Shadilay, shadilay, oh dream or reality Shadilay, shadilay, oh no… Flying in my life, it’s not finished I will stop Loosen my sails, in the sky and in the deep of the sea I will believe you… Category:Kek Category:Kekistan Category:Aps17 Category:Memes Category:Jokes Category:Undertale 2 Category:Characters Category:Frogs Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Despacito Category:Kekistani Characters Category:Joke Pages